coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War Assignments
White's Basic Attack Plan Everyone should review White's Basic Attack Plan. It works!!! It will make you better at both war and day-to-day attacks (whether for cups / stars or while farming for loot). NOTE: with the new update the basic attack will need to be rethought. Some notes: * You cannot lure the heroes. * The Giant Bombs have increased damage on hogs. * The valkyrie targets multiple buildings at once. * The heros abilities are much stronger. * The jump spell might actually be useful, and could be a way to get a path to the TH. General War Plan Which Base to Attack? *Given the new update, 1 star is considered good, 2 is better, and 3 will be rare. We still should be shooting for 3, but 2 is acceptable. Any base with 0 or 1 star needs work from us!!! *Look for crew assignments and which bases each crew should attack. *Pick bases to attack that you believe you can 2 or 3 star from within your assigned group (see below). If you can't confidently attack anyone in your group for likely 2 or 3 star, then discuss with leaders and likely go lower for better odds of win! How to Use Your Two Attacks (and When is Farming Okay)? *Your first attack should always be for 3 stars in your group. If you can't do that, ask leaders for advise on what to do (go low, scout, etc...). If your schedule permits, your first attack should happen early in the battle day. *Your second attack has several options depending on how the war is proceeding and on when you make the attack: **If you are doing your second attack with more than a few hours left in the battle day, it should be for stars (same logic as first attack). **In close wars, second attacks should be for stars - we need to win! The top squad guys should hold their second attack as long as their schedule permits to see if we need them to go lower (read: for lower risk stars to increae our odds of success) **In blowout wars, second attacks can be for farming. With that said, this should be confirmed with the leaders first. How to Increase Your Odds of Success *Review your attack plan with the clan leaders. The questions you should be thinking through: **How are you going to trigger the castle? **How will you deal with the and heroes (since the can't be lured)? **Where are you going to kill them (which corner)? Will their defensive buildings be able to reach you there? **Are their buildings in the corners that need to be dealt with? **Where do you think their traps and Teslas are? **What troop composition are you going to use? PEKKAs? Hogs? Giants? Wizards? Balloons? Dragons? Why this choice? **What do you want in your clan castle? Wiz? Hogs? Archers? A Drag? Balloons? Why? **What spells do you want to have and how are you going to use them? **How will that attack get to the TH? **How are you going to unleash your attack? **Has the base been attacked already and what did you learn from that attack? *We need to make sure our defense is strong. Make sure your castle is hard to trigger and your heroes are placed in a place they will defend your assets. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! Current War That was another very tough loss against a very strong opponent. Again, keep focusing on improving your defense and learning from attacks against you. We had some stellar attacks (RIVAS drunk, jmazz, naser...) and some stellar defense (8 attacks on Mort!). We showed tremendous team character coming back from being crushed. We fell short, but I'm very proud of the effort for the team (other than those who did not show, but they were penalized). We do need to keep improving our defense and learn from mistakes. We need to improve our attack planning - don't just take random troops into battle! Scout the base, ask for help, decide troop composition, decide attack plan (what to drop and when), and then execute! These guys are tough and I expect another tight war! We are going to need every star. Also, if you were 3 starred last war, look at why and adjust. We expect all to get in your 2 attacks (unless you have talked to steint). As we are back to 35 people, but I'm still doing 4 crews. They are top heavy, so if the top 2 crews need to aim lower, talk to steint. ---- 'Squads' #Widowmaker's crew - #1 - #9 (avg exp 108.56) #Norwalk Ray's crew - #10 - #18 (avg exp 94.22) #tizzy's crew - #19 - #27 (avg exp 71.11) #jake's crew - #28 - #35 (avg exp 57.75) ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' *1 - 9 - goal is 1-2 on all bases in this group. 'Crew members' *blinkermech *steint *Widowmaker *RIVAS *Andrew *noghannanttpygf ---- 'Norwalk Ray's crew' *10 - 18 - we should shoot for 2-3 on these. If you don't have a legitimate shot at 3 stars, go down a crew. 'Crew members' *toonfan *Skyla *Thunk *raychee *xXbeastXx *Norwalk Ray *Musawi *Stevenile *Travla *jmazz ---- 'tizzy's crew' *19 - 27 - we should shoot for 3 on most if not all of these. Again, if you can't get 3 in one of these bases look lower first to see if they need help! 'Crew members' *colin *rerun *InvestLT *KingBelowMe *voltron *Made Monster *superman101585 *tizzy *naser adare *Musawizo ---- 'Jake's crew' *28 - 35 - goal is 3 for all of these bases 'Crew members ' *julian *LeChevalierMort *ric035 *Nate *zathris *Krstffr *Eman Reds Fan *Dukearsenal *Furyhockey88 Previous Wars * Wins - 30 * Losses - 12 * Ties - 1